Broń Palna
Broń Palna Tabelaryczne zestawienie wszystkich broni Objaśnienia #Magazynek- Do niektórych broni zaprojektowano kilka rodzajów magazynka, różniące się pojemnością .12/Breneka można załadować jeden lub drugi rodzaj amunicji #PP- punkty przebicia pancerza #Zasięg- Tabele z podręcznika s 185 ( w nawiasie ograniczenia zasięgu) #Budowa- budowa wymagana do użycia broni #Szybkostrzelność- Ilośc pocisków jaką broń może w minutę, gdyby istniały tak duże magazynki, N/A dla półautomatów. #Skill- Umiejętnośc na której opierają się testy dla broni #Celność- Procentowe ułatwienia/utrudnienia do testu strzału #Zacięcia- Rzucamy K20 jak wypadnie liczba z przedziału broń się zacieła #Dobra Amunicja- Jeśli używamy amunicji samoróbki przedział zacięcia wzrasta do 15-20 UWAGA dodajesz jeszcze 2 od tego że amunicja to samoróbka w efekcie dostajemy 13-20 #Poręczny- Jak łatwo jest schować broń ( do gry fabularnej mechanicznie bez znaczenia) #Przeładowywanie- Normalnie trwa 3 segmenty jeśli broń ma V trwa 2 jeśli R 1 nabój załadowywujemy 1 segment Opisy broni Mosin Nagant - Stary, wiesz, kiedy wymyślono tą spluwę? Normalnie w dziewiętnastym wieku, wiesz, kiedy to było? W czasach, kiedy po świecie chodziły dinozaury, Jezus, a ludzie nie umieli rozpalać ognia, czaisz? To jest pierwsza spluwa na świecie, mówię ci! Wymyślili ją Ruscy i używali aż do drugiej wojny światowej, czyli z pięćset lat. A naprodukowali tego tyle, że banglają do dzisiaj, wiadomo - ruska robota. Magnum .44 - Masz jaja, powiem Ci. Taki rewolwer to pukawa dla prawdziwych harpaganów. Sześć pestek, odrzut ukręca nadgarstwi, a huk taki, że czujesz się, jakbyś walnął się w łeb młotkiem... No, ale zgaduję że najczęściej wystarczy samo pokazanie tego lśniącego skubańca, nie? Desert Eagle - To nie spluwa, to biżuteria. To biżuteria z takim kopem, że osadza dziki w miejscu, nie? Słuchaj, takie pytanko - co za niego dałeś? Swoją matkę, żonę, czy cysternę wachy? Garand - Amerykańska robota, wiem co mówię. te pestki .30-06 są trochę upierdliwe, żeby je znaleźć u nas, no ale ta giwera potrafi przywalić mówię Ci. Mój ziomek mówił, że zna typa, który ma kumpla, którego brata ciotecznego kuzyn ma taki karabin. I sobie chwali. Znaczy tak słyszałem, ale po co miałby kłamać? SKS - To taki jakby kałach, tylko że z niewymiennym magazynkiem na 10 naboi, co nie? Podobno sporo tego zalegało w wojskowych magazynach. Łatwo o amunicję, lekki, w miarę celny i niezawodny. No, nie ma się czego wstydzić. S&W 500 - No przyznaj się, masz małego wacka! Nie chrzań, nikt normalny nie pomyślałby nawet o używaniu tego w walce! Bez kitu, skąd w ogóle wziąć amunicję do tego czegoś!? Mauser - To tak jak Mosiek, tylko niemiecki. I wali jeszcze lepiej! Ciężko o pestki do niego, Ale to kawał porządnej giwery. SU-16 Obczaj to! Taki niby zwykły karabinek, ale naciskasz tu... I siup! Kolba się składa! Naciskasz tu... I siup, chwyt przedni zamienia się w dwójnóg! A patrz tutaj, w kolbie mieszczą się dwa zapasowe magazynki od emki! A jaki lekki. Nie no mordo, bajer, zazdroszczę! M-14 - Ta, widziałem coś takiego. Obczaj - To taki Garand, tylko z wymiennym magazynkiem i można walić automatem. Amerykanie, kiedy zastąpili te giwery emkami, podarowali sto tysięcy sztuk tego Litwinom. A armia Litwy liczyła wtedy siedemdziesiąt tysięcy osób. Skubani, byli uzbrojeni po zęby! M-60 - Amerykański karabin maszynowy. Coś jak nasz UKM, tylko totalnie zjebany. Ja bym nie zawracał sobie głowy, chyba że po prostu MUSISZ zainstalować sobie jakiś kaem w samochodzie. W ogóle gdzie ty to znalazłeś, co? Lee Enfield - Ta, widziałem kiedyś. Podobno celny, podobno zamek lekko chodzi. Ale wiesz, dlaczego podobno? Bo w życiu nie widziałem amunicji .303 British. Colt Anaconda - Taki magnum .44, tylko z fajniejszą nazwą. Bo co, mówisz komuś, że masz magnum .44 i jak to brzmi? A weż komuś powiedz, że masz colta Anaconda, to dopiero! AKM/AKMS - Kałach. Potrzebny jak chleb, tylko że chyba w dzisiejszych czasach więcej jest kałachów jak chleba. Najbardziej produkowany karabin w dziejach. Wiesz, ile tego powstało ogółem? Ja nie wiem, ale pewnie od groma. Co tu dużo gadać, popularny, łatwo dostępna amunicja i prawie nigdy się nie psuje. Strzelałbym bez większej żenady. M16/M4 - To taki amerykański karabinek. Celny i w ogóle. Podobno polscy specjalsi używali tej pukawki. No ale to nie dla każdego, bo trzeba go często czyścić, żeby banglał. UKM-2000 - Słyszałeś kiedyś o PKM? To taki ruski karabin maszynowy. Normalnie jak kałach, tylko na mocniejszy nabój i leci z taśmy. Nasi przerobili go na natowski nabój i tak powstał UKM-2000. BOR - To taki polski karabin snajperski. Może i brzydki jak noc, ale za to wystarczająco celny, a dzięki temu, że upakowali magazynek w kolbie, nawet nie jest taki długi. Wz. 96 Beryl - Opowiem ci bajeczkę o karabinie, którego używała nasza armia w dwudziestoleciu przerwy między kałachem a MSBSem. W sumie to był taki kałach, ale w natowskim kalibrze od szturmówek. Diabolo celny, no i miał fajny tryb 3-strzałowej serii. FN SCAR - O panie, to dopiero karabin! Zabawka dla specjalsów, powiadam ci! Podobno przed wojną, kosztował tyle co samochód, teraz pewnie jeszcze więcej, bo kto by chciał samochód? W każdym razie SCAR to lekki, celny, ergonomiczny i niemożebnie niezawodny automat. Trzymaj go, przekaż dzieciakom, albo lepiej każ się z nim pogrzebać, bo to cenny sprzęt! MG3 - Ogarnij tych Niemców! Podczas drugiej wojny światowej stworzyli taki kaem, co się nazywał MG42 - podobno wyprzedzał swoją epokę o milion lat. I chyba ten, kto tak mówił, miał rację, bo używali go do końca świata, tylko zmienili kaliber na natowski. Kawał dobrej roboty, jak to u Niemców. FN-FAL - mówili na niego kałach cywilizowanego świata. Może wygląda jak złom, ale tu nie chodzi o wygląd. To jest konkretna spluwa, kopie jak koń i nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. Widać Belgowie znali się nie tylko na pedofilii i czekoladzie! Steyr AUG - To plastikowe dziwactwo nazywa się Armijna Uniwersalna Giwera, czy jakoś tak. Może i wygląda jak zabawka, ale tu nie ma żartów. Celny jak diabli, a przy tym niezawodny. Może nie każdy lubi mieć magazynek za spustów, ale przyjąłbym taki z pocałowaniem rączki. Wymyślili go Austriacy, a z nimi to jak z Niemcami - jak już coś zrobią, to nie ma się czego czepić. HK G36 - Widzisz ten dziwny karabin? Tak naprawdę nie strzela laserem, ale i tak jest to jedna z najlepszych spluw, jakie powstały, powiadam ci! Negev - Ten karabin kupili do woja Polacy, kiedy zorientowali się, że brakowało u nas w armii kaemu w kalibrze 5,56, w każdym razie czegoś lżejszego od UKM'a 2000. Wymyślili go Żydzi z Izraela. Tak, te diabły w kapeluszach, które porywają małe dzieci i duszą je pejsami. Tylko takie straszne bestie mogły wymyślić tak doskonałą maszynę do zabijania. PSG -1 - O panie. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz czyścić broń, bo z tym maleństwem będziesz się musiał wykazać na tym polu. Z drugiej strony, ta pukawka odwdzięczy Ci się taką celnością, że naprawdę nie będziesz miał na co narzeka. I to w półautomacie! Famas G2 - Ten karabin jest Francuski. No z czego cieszysz michę? Nie, nie strzela białymi flagami, to całkiem spoko pukawka. Niby krótki, ale ma naprawdę długą lufę. Wiesz czemu? A no bo magazynek jest ukryty w kolbie! Dobra, niezawodna broń, do tego szybko sieje w automacie! IMI TAR-21 - To dziwne urządzenie, to Izraelski karabin. W Europie używali go specjalsi, bo to maszynka bez kompleksów, celna, a wszystkie przełączniki są pod ręką. Jeżeli znajdziesz któryś z całą działającą elektroniką, jaka była do niego przewidziana w standardzie, to stawiam ci browara. A jeżeli nie, to i tak znalazłeś porządny karabin. Pallad-2 - To taki polski granatnik 40mm. Możesz go podwiesić pod kałacha albo Beryla. Ma też wysuwaną kolbę, więc możesz strzelać z niego oddzielnie. Bez nonsensów, niezły, jednostrzałowy granatniczek. Tarnów MGL-40 - Te diabły z Tarnowa siedziały sobie w fabryce, myślały, myślały i w końcu wymyśliły - "E, dawaj Józek, weźmiemy sześć palladów i skleimy w jedną spluwę. I tak powstała bestia, która jest w stanie w trzy minuty pokryć ogniem cały kilometr kwadratowy! Cała maszyna jest przy tym tak prosta, że nie ma się co w niej zepsuć. Weź tylko znajdź tyle granatów 40mm... RPG-7 - Mówię ci, te Ruskie to wiedzieli co robią. Ten granatnik to z pozoru nic specjalnego, ot, rura i trochę sklejki. Ale cały pic leży w granatach - przeciwpancerne, odłamkowe, zapalające, termobaryczne... Jeżeli dasz radę unieść cały zapas, jesteś po prostu chodzącym stanowiskiem artylerii! M2HB - Stary, ten cekaem wymyślili na samym początku dwudziestego wieku. Tak, wtedy jeszcze nie było porno, świąt bożego narodzenia ani zalewanych wrzątkiem zupek, ale było to. Strzela wolno, ale tego uroczego "dup-dup-dup" nie da się z niczym pomylić. A kiedy je usłyszysz, to lepiej się schowaj. I to za czymś solidnym, bo ta giwera wali z półcalowych naboi. W sensie 12,7 milimetra, rozumiesz? WKW TOR - Weź BOR'a, nafaszeruj go sterydami i wyślij na siłkę. Tak powstał TOR. Czyli to samo, tylko w kalibrze 12,7x99mm. A teraz lepiej ty też zacznij brać te sterydy, bo nie wyobrażam sobie biegać z tym świniakiem na plecach. Ty wiesz, ile to waży!? S&W .38 - Taki tam rewolwerek. Nie no, żartowałem. Może nie taka armata jak .44 Mag, ale zasłużył na swoją popularność. Przyzwoita giwerka, nie ma się czego wstydzić. COLT M1911 - Browning To się znał na wynajdywaniu różnych rzeczy, mówię ci. Wymyślił M2HB, traktor, chleb i ten pistolet. Kaliber .45 ACP. Może niezbyt popularny w Europie, ale da się go dorwać. A klameczka prima sort - może tylko siedem pestek w magazynku, ale jest celny, niepsujny i po prostu kozacko wygląda! Winchester - Wiesz, co to jest western? Nie wiesz? W każdym razie powinieneś używać tego karabinka, bo on jest zajebisty. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. Bo oglądałem westerny, więc nie pyskuj. COP-357 - Wiesz co to jest? Ja też nie. W każdym razie mieści cztery pestki .357 Magnum i ma cztery lufy, do tego jest mały, więc można go dobrze schować. A potem wybić w kimś cztery dziury. Agram-2000 - Była sobie taka Chorwacka firma, która wymyśliła o taki sobie pistolet maszynowy. Fajny, co nie? Do tego często dawali do niego tłumik w zestawie. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu nie udało im się sprzedać go żadnej armii. Chłopaki z tej firmy posmutnieli i z żalu zaczęli sprzedawać go wszystkim możliwym gangsterom. I ta giwera była narzędziem pracy chłopaków w dresach od Polski do Rosji, od Łotwy do Serbii. Go to dobry peem jest. Glock - Była sobie raz taka firma, która produkowała różne dziwne pierdoły. A potem spojrzeli po sobie i powiedzieli - Chodźcie chłopaki, wymyślimy sobie pistolet. I wymyślili. Jedna z najlepszych klamek na świecie. Wygląda trochę kanciasto, ale mówię ci, ta spluwa nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. No i ma siedemnaście nabojów w magazynku. Nieźle, co? Walther P-99 - Taka niemiecka odpowiedź na glocka. Trochę ładniejszy, ale ma mniejszy magazynek. O jedną pestkę. Wszedł do polskiego uzbrojenia jako pistolet RAD. Niczego sobie, powiadam ci. A że był u nas produkowany, łatwo go znaleźć. Browning HP - Hp, hp. Była taka firma kiedyś, robiła drukarki. Nie wiesz, co to drukarka? Nieważne. W każdym razie ten pistolet to rzadkość, ale robi robotę. Sig-Sauer - A to dobra klamka jest. Chyba ze Szwajcarii. Jak dorwiesz, to trzymaj, bo masz dużą szansę, że do końca życia nic lepszego nie znajdziesz. Przed wojną bez kompleksów używali jej komandosi, a ci goście wiedzieli czego mają używać, uwierz mi. Znaczy, uwierz im. Beretta 92F - Tego pistoletu używali Amerykanie, ale wymyślili go Włosi. Niezniszczalna maszyna, mówię ci. I do tego niebrzydka. Piętnaście kul w magazynku to też nie przelewki. UZI Pro - Był kiedyś taki peem, nazywał się Uzi. I jak każda broń, został w pewnym momencie zmodyfikowany. Uważaj jak strzelasz na automacie, bo ta machina żre amunicję jak młode prosię żyto. WZ .06 Glauberyt - Takie polskie UZI, tylko o połowę wolniej strzela. Nie ma się czego czepiać, chociaż te piętnastonabojowe magazynki to trochę niepoważne, nie uważasz? Ingram MAC-10 - Idiotyzm. Co za debil robi peem na taki mocny nabój z taką szybkostrzelnością? Chociaż ma to pewne zalety, tak ci powiem. Jeżeli wygarniesz komuś serią z bliska z tego automatu, gość będzie poszatkowany. No i łatwo zmajstrować do niego tłumik. Sten - W zasadzie możesz go zrobić sam. Jedyna trudna do zdobycia część to lufa, resztę możesz zrobić wykoncypować. Sprężyny z rowerowych amortyzatorów, rury od kaloryfera... Trochę finezji w obsłudze spawarki i voila! UMP - Dobra, pośmialiśmy się ze stena, teraz na poważnie - Może i strzela wolno, ale przy kalibrze .45 ACP nie ma problemu - i tak poczują, że dostali. Ten peem jest lekki, niezawodny i celny jak diabli. Niezłe znalezisko. MP-5 - Zdecydowanie jeden z lepszych peemów jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Wiesz, kiedy go wymyślili? W połowie XX wieku. A nie wyszedł z użycia nigdy. Ulubieniec antyterrorki i komandosów. Podobno był tak celny, że specjalsi umieli walnąć z niego z pięćdziesięciu metrów w oko. Pamiętaj jednak, że do takich numerów, trzeba też dobrze strzelać, sam peem tego za ciebie nie zrobi, więc się tak nie ciesz. FN Five-Seven - Dziwna klamka, dziwny nabój. Podobno przebijał balistykę bez problemu, do tego miał dwudziestonabojowy magazynek. Piękna rzecz, tylko weź znajdź takie naboje. Luger - Niemcy wymyślilo to przed drugą wojną światową. W sumie nic specjalnego, ale jeżeli widziałeś "Stawkę większą niż życie" to... Nie widziałeś? A, to nie ważne. WiS wz.30 - Fajny nie? Wymyślili go nasi podczas dwudziestolecia międzywojennego. Podobno jedna z najlepszych dziewiątek wszechczasów. w XXI wieku wznowiono jego produkcję w Radomiu dla kolekcjonerów. Może i mały magazynek, no ale stylowa rzecz, co nie? FN P90 - A to co? A już wiem. Nie, to nie jest model motorówki, to peem. No nie śmiej się, znajdź tylko do niego amunicję to zrzednie ci mina. Dobra penetracja, duża szybkostrzelność, pięćdziesięcionabojowe magazynki. Tak, piećdziesięcio. I co, łyso ci? Obrzyn - Weż dubeltówkę, obetnij kolbę i skróć lufy i gotowe, możesz schować pod kurtką i zmasakrować kogoś z obu luf na mały dystans. Tylko oprzyj się o ścianę, albo weź kogoś, kto ci po takiej akrobacji nastawi bark. Dwururka - Klasyka u myśliwych. Możesz strzelać kaczki, albo i ludzi. W każdym razie jeżeli walniesz kogoś na dystansie poniżej pięćdziesięciu metrów, po kolesiu, mówię ci. A do tego można znaleźć dużo typów ciekawej amunicji. Pompka – Ta giwera sprawi, że jesteś totalnym królem w promieniu pięćdziesięciu metrów. Pojemność magazynka od trzech do siedmiu siedmiu pocisków. Niezawodne, idealne w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. SPAS-12 – Włosi kiedyś wpadli na ciekawy pomysł – weźmy coś a la pompka i zrobimy ją w półautomacie. Kłopot był taki, że Włosi jak to Włosi, ostro przekombinowali. SPAS jest ciężki i bardzo skomplikowany wewnętrznie, dlatego trzeba go utrzymać w czystości, żeby dobrze posłużył. Chyba, że dorwiesz M3 Benelli. To jest coś takiego, że Niemcy z Heckler&Koch wzięli SPASa i postanowili go doprowadzić do porządku. Ich dzieło ma te same osiągi, będąc przy tym lżejszym i bardziej niezawodnym. AA-12 – Amerykanie spojrzeli kiedyś na SPASa i wpadli na ciekawy pomysł – a co, gdyby zrobić śrutówkę totalnie automatyczną? I tak powstało to bydle. Tak, to jest automatyczny shotgun, czaisz? Totalna rozwałka wszechświata. Dodaj teraz do tego, że nie spieprzyli sprawy tak jak przy M60 i M16 – AA-12 poleci nawet wyciągnięty z wody, bagna i przejechany samochodem. Zasilana wymiennymi magazynkami – pudełkowym 8 nabojowym i 12 nabojowym bębnem, ta spluwa to totalny pogromca ciasnych pomieszczeń. NEOSTEAD – Wyprodukowana w RPA... Też nie wiem, gdzie to jest. W każdym razie tam właśnie wyprodukowano tą super krótką pompkę. Pompka, niby nic, ale teraz dodaj do tego, że ma ona DWA magazynki rurowe, dzięki czemu masz do dyspozycji czternaście strzałów, zanim będziesz musiał ładować. Poza tym, w jednym magazynku możesz trzymać inną amunicję niż w drugim, przełączając się w zależności od potrzeb. Dobre, co? SWD – Jeżeli ktoś ci powie, że to jest karabin snajperski, możesz powołać się na mnie i powiedzieć mu, że jest debilem. Ten kałach na sterydach jest celny góra do ośmiuset metrów, a i to przy dobrym wietrze. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do prawdziwych karabinów snajperskich, to bydle będzie działać niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo je usyfisz. MSBS – Ten modułowy karabinek zastąpił w Wojsku Polskim starzejącego się kałacha, a trzeba przyznać, że zrobił to w wielkim stylu. Ta spluwa ma więcej szyn niż kolej transsyberyjska. Jasne, znajdź teraz działający kolimator, albo latarkę taktyczną, no ale lans jest, nie gadaj! Używa najbardziej rozpowszechnionej amunicji 5,56 oraz magazynków STANAG. P-83 Wanad – Stary pistolet wojskowy. Nic specjalnego. Mały, zaledwie ośmionabojowy magazynek, kaliber ruska dziewiątka. Niezbyt celne. Jego jedyną chyba zaletą jest to, że jest go wszędzie pełno, oraz że rzadko nawala. WIST-L – Ta klamka zastąpiła mizerne Wanady na stanowisku wojskowego boczniaka. Po małym falstarcie z niezawodnością pistolet został nieco zmodyfikowany. Piętnastonabojowy magazynek, kaliber 9mm Para. Wersja L jest pozbawiona wad pierwowzoru, dodatkowo ma stylowy celowniczek laserowy w szkielecie. O ile będzie działać i znajdziesz do niego baterie, totalny bajer, mówię ci. 6P9 – Ruski pistolet. Można powiedzieć o nim mniej więcej tyle, że jest jak Wanad, tylko wyposażony w zintegrowany, bardzo skuteczny zresztą tłumik. Niby niewiele, ale bywa niezastąpiony w pewnych... Okolicznościach, jarzysz? AS Val/Vintorez – Trzymasz w garści białego kruka. Te giwery to zabawki śmietanki ruskich specjalsów. Ta baryła z przodu to nie jest gruba lufa. Tutaj rolę lufy pełni jeden, długi tłumik. Dodaj do tego przepotężną amunicję 9x39mm i masz zupełnego cichego pogromcę, jednak przygotuj się na mocny odrzut. TT-33 – Ten ośmionabojowy pistolet został wymyślony przez Ruskich tuż przed drugą wojną światową, więc jak wszystko, czego ruscy używali podczas tej wojny, został naprodukowany w chorych ilościach, dzięki czemu przetrwał do dziś. Kaliber 7,62x25mm nie bez powodu nazywany jest ruskim magnum, bo ta klamka ma kopa jak mało co. A, i mała rada ode mnie – Nie noś tego pistoletu z nabojem w komorze. Cięcia budżetowe u sowietów kazały im przyoszczędzić na blokadzie spustu. PPS-43 – Gdyby peemy miały osobowość, ten byłby hardym bydlakiem z klatą jak maska tira, całym w bliznach i rozrywałby wrogów na strzępy. Wiesz czemu? Bo ta giwera była klepana na kolanie podczas drugiej wojny w mieście, w którym już trwały walki. I tak partia testowa trafiała wprost z fabryki do okopów, dwie przecznice dalej. A teraz najlepsze – okazało się, że to jeden z najlepszych peemów drugiej wojny. Przyznaj, charakterna maszyna. Category:Wiedza Category:Poprawki